


Her Story

by mikane_hoshizora



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Songfic, idk - Freeform, little bit of aoko/hakuba, more like one-sided though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikane_hoshizora/pseuds/mikane_hoshizora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoko knew she was popular. She knew there were boys who'd wait in line for her, buy a dress for her, get down on one knee for her. But no matter what happened or what anyone said, she’d always be waiting for one who didn’t, who betrayed the rules, who’d bring a smile to her face anytime, who didn’t care if she was supposed to be ladylike or fashionable, who could accept her any way she was.</p><p>(Songfic for <em>Daisy</em> by Stereo Dive Foundation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Story

**Author's Note:**

> ??????????????????????  
>  just me writing bad kaiaos

**Part one: _Anyway_**

_The arrival, tearing the silence into pieces,_

_Was a predestined encounter for our sake._

_And so, you, with regret showing in your grieving eyes,_

_You wore your sorrow and bloomed beautifully._

 

Aoko knew she was popular. Popular  _enough_ , anyway, no matter what anyone says about her hair or her bra size, or whatever color panties she wears, or something like that. Because she knew guys did give her flowers and chocolates, though she never ate them but it wasn't like  _that_. It was just Keiko telling her they're not worth it or whatever, and Aoko always believed her — always, always, even though she knew she shouldn't. Keiko was one of _those_ people, and Aoko honestly didn't know how they'd come to be friends, but somehow they had. And Keiko had been going out with Fujimaki since middle school ("He's really quiet, but really cute, you know?"), so she couldn't really compare herself to someone like that, because all Aoko needed was stability, not on-and-off-on-and-off-and-oh-wow-do-you-think-he-still-likes-me-but-we-broke-up-like-a-week-ago-and-besides-Suzuki-is-really-cute-too-don't-you-think? that kind of thing, but it's not like she's just waiting for the right guy to come along or maybe she  _was_  but could she really care? Because it's not like anyone was anyway.

Keiko joked that Aoko was going to stay single until she was  _like sixty-five or something, and then you'll be all old and wrinkly and you'll be like "Baaaaaa" or whatever. Wait, isn't that the sound that sheep make?_ and Aoko had wondered why am I even friends with you but she didn't say that out loud because even if she did, Keiko would just wave her off and joke and maybe she'd say  _of course you love me, Aoko-chan_ , and Aoko wouldn't know what to say to that.

But yeah, she thought, whatever. It's not like her life was going to be full of tons of romance like some sappy erotic visual novel, though it's not like she actually played those, did she? She saw Kaito play some of them when she was at his house but she was downstairs making some lemonade or something so it's not like she was there seeing all that weird explicit stuff. And yes Aoko knew she was already in her first year of high school and so dating or kissing or anything like that shouldn't bother her anymore, it was going on everywhere around her but she'd never been official with a guy, or kissed anyone, so she'd been teased and so what? It was just Kaito and anyway she could do better than that, Keiko had said, don't waste your time on that Kuroba, there are others who'd get in line for you really Aoko you're pretty, you've got really beautiful eyes and a great figure, you're  _so_ out of his league and he's just jealous. But Aoko told her she didn't get it, and when she left to walk home and she tried to push away the thoughts she couldn't stop thinking about Kaito and his cocky smirk and how he never cared, but she stood by his side and why and for what? And when she got to her house Kaito was already there and she finally sighed and caved in because she could never stay mad at him long —  _his_ words, not hers, but at the time she didn't think he meant anything by it. And he always brushed off her anger like he knew she'd forgive him, like he knew that she'd always coming running back to him, like she thought he loved him not in a romantic way, but in that ignorant way of his.

He claimed himself as her best friend but really, what did he know? And besides, it's better for her to have a girl best friend to talk about those girly things with — says her mother, at least, but what does Aoko know? Since it's not as if she's had another friend other than him — well, true friend, she noted, since of course she's had friends. Like there was Keiko, but did Aoko really consider her a friend? I mean she's nice, Aoko would always defend her in her mind, but she doesn't know me well enough, like she  _does_ but at the same time she doesn't. Like she doesn't know my past with my mother, or my thing with Kaitou Kid, or the time I tried to bake a cake and blew up the kitchen, but at the same time no one else does (except maybe Kaito because I think Dad told him) so it's not like it's a big deal, I mean like  _except_ when the idiot teases me about how I can't cook, but it's not like  _he_ can so he's not one to talk. But really, about Keiko, we're not distant or anything — or are we? No we're not, we're close, really close, she's absolutely my best friend and someday I'll get a good boyfriend won't I? And then Kaito or whatever won't matter in the end.

Kaito. She could have said she loved him, or maybe he did her but you know she could never tell — her mother did used to say that when boys tease you it means they like you or something but maybe that just applied to kindergarten. But anyway she was in high school now with the boy she'd known since she was  _in_ kindergarten, and even then he'd teased her and now still, calling her fat, ugly, flat-chested and pretty much the opposite of everything she found in the pink-laced letters stuck in her shoe locker. And she knew, she knew she could do so much better than him — she knew she could say yes to all those guys that Keiko told her were  _absolutely totally head-over-heels for you, not kidding!_ Kaito might have once joked that she was waiting for  _him_ , but it was stupid —  _him_ , of all people?

And there was also Hakuba-kun, or maybe she should start calling him by his first name now since even Keiko did and Aoko could make for sure they're not close or anything like that, but then again this is Keiko we're talking about she reminded herself, and Keiko is one of those girly and popular people who already started shopping at the mall and was dating a kid who went to Shizuka Academy, for goodness' sake (and yes, Aoko had no idea how Keiko had even  _met_ Fujimaki since, according to Kaito, all the people at Shizuka were kind of snobs who wouldn't bother themselves with the Ekoda High people — but who was he to judge them?) so really, she couldn't really say that just because Keiko called people by their first name she had to. Besides, Hakuba-kun was calm and refined all the time or whatever he liked to call himself. But he was probably the only okay one out of all the boys who'd give her chocolates that she'd never eat, and maybe, just maybe, if he'd ask her out she might say yes.

So that's what she thought, she'd been doubting him, right? But then one day he came to her and he said, he said Aoko you're pretty and all that stuff everyone else told her, but then he asked her, just calmly, want to go out? And it wasn't like every other boy who came to her and tried to look "cool" or whatever, by suggesting he buy her a cup of coffee, with side glances or anything, but Aoko looked him in the eyes and he was genuine, he was blunt, he didn't care only for her looks or her grades or anything, he cared for her and only her — and for a moment she thought of Kaito, and what he'd think, but then she thought whatever, he doesn't matter, and why does everything concern him? And for now it's just me and Hakuba-kun.

And she said yes, but for just that one second she regretted it but  _why_? Since she'd been turning down everyone else who came to her with that question — well maybe not the same one since others were more side-stepping — she didn't know why but she could only guess she'd been waiting, but she was tired and she didn't know why she ever put up with it anyway.

So they went out for coffee, and it was nice and good and all but then he was  _everything_ he should be, friendly and kind and offering to pay for her meal, buy her a dress, always complimenting her and giving her his jacket after the sun came down and everything she'd never had with the messy-haired, hazel-eyed boy who she'd once called a friend.

And nothing that she had once had. None of the screams, yells, cries of laughter, but it was perfect. Perfection still. And she didn't need to be messy or unruly to live, she was a girl after all and Kaito seemed to forget about that all the time, but Hakuba-kun — or rather, Saguru — did know, did hold doors for her and escort her home, so it's not any surprise and she was a woman now, she was grown up and whatever childhood fantasies she once had were over. Now, she knew what she had to face.

 

* * *

 

**Part two: _Starting Line_**

_To override the accumulated sins,_

_you've got as much time as you need._

_Painting hope for us;_

_there's the starting line._

 

_Starting Line._

It meant something for her. It meant birth. Beginning. It meant we got it, we know what we have to do, ready, get set, go.

So who cared what others thought. So who gave a thought about the status quo. Because she was free — and nothing anyone said could hurt her anymore, she had long given in and started over — everything was perfect. There was no past for her. She didn't believe in history. There was only the present.

Sure she could remember old times, but she was set on erasing them forever. She no longer chose to give a single thought about anything she'd left behind — though those weren't really the words she'd use to describe it. The past didn't matter. There was now, and now was perfection. Why dwell on meaningless history?

She'd run. The starter pistol had already been fired. She'd overridden the past. She was painting the future.

No matter what anyone said — Kaito, Keiko, Akako, Fujimaki, or anyone — it didn't matter. She'd chosen her path, dim light beautifully illuminating it — she knew where she was going. She was heading the right way.

She had given up the past. She was starting over.

The future would be bright.

 

And her life had been perfection — absolute perfection. She had lived in such a haphazardly, messy world until then, but now it snapped into its supposed gridlock. Now, she could become someone, do something. Now, she could be happy.

She was full to the brim (but close to spilling over but no don't mention that). She was glowing (but it was too bright someone shut the curtains please please please). Everything made sense (except this gaping  _hole_  in my chest why does it hurt). She couldn't ask for anything better (that's right that's right I'm perfect I don't need any more).

 _Starting Line._ She'd chosen her way (no I wait what).

There was no turning back now. She'd march on.

 

 

_Your eyes, emblazoned with a future radiating brilliance, seem to hold a bit of sadness._

 

 

Is there really such a thing as perfection?

She had once found herself asking this silly question. Of course there is, of course perfection exists. Of course, someday, she'd achieve it. Of course it is possible for the glass to be completely full. Of course she can live like this.

(this cannot be life, can it?)

She'd stand tall. She'd show her bravery to the world.

(then why does my every breath ache?)

 _Starting Line._ Everything went back to there. At that point, there had been no past. Just present and future. At that point, everything before had been wiped away — it was zero. The negatives were the bad times of her life — she didn't care for them. Life begun at zero, the starting line. Then it would only get bigger, better. She couldn't rewrite the past, but she could edit the future.

(please bring the colors back I can't stand the monochrome)

It was perfect.

(no it's not, there's no such thing)

Complete perfection.

(but—)

It was  _perfect._

 

* * *

 

**Part three: _Breaking Silence_**

_To make a sacrifice to gain possession of_

_This present reality, impossible to repeat;_

_The act is unbreakably bound to loneliness._

 

"Are you kidding?"

It was Kaito this time. He'd come in through her bedroom window in the middle of the night, one-something a.m. (she didn't know why she was awake, and she didn't know how he knew it), and he'd demanded her explain.

"What do you mean?"

Aoko had been indignant. Why should she? Explain? Explain what? Explain her life, this mess? That was, completely and utterly and totally and absolutely  _his_ fault? Really? He was going to give her that?

"Explain! I meant your sudden, crazy, stupid, bastardly boyfriend!" He brought his fist down on the windowsill.

Aoko frowned at his choice of words. "What's it to you?"

"Aoko, you've been my best friend for..." he paused to count on his fingers. "nine years. You're like a sister to me. I  _care_ about you. Really, why are you going out with Hakuba? It's — just, don't."

She arched an eyebrow. So he cared? That was it? "Is that it? You're going to tell me you're here because you care?" Cared about  _what_? Cared about her? About the umpteen frilly love letters that took up way too much room in her bag, and the white and blue and yellow and purple and  _red_ roses that he insisted on presenting to her but they didn't mean  _anything_ — isn't that right? Isn't that right, Kuroba Kaito, isn't it true that nothing has meaning around you, everything's for fun and by tomorrow morning we'll have completely forgotten about it and you'll just laugh and say oh that? It was just a joke and I'll run out holding back tears because I always thought you'd  _meant_ something but you never, ever, ever had and I'm sick of it, those red roses and chocolates, and then you come and you say you  _care_ about me when it's so blatantly obvious you don't and — and she wouldn't say a word, but it was as if all of her thoughts ran through his mind too and his tears and his pain  _I just want to keep our hands connected_ and the loneliness that pushed her into another's arms but it wasn't  _her fault_! And that she didn't know what was right or wrong anymore — she'd had enough, enough, enough — he'd gotten her hopes up only to tear them down again and now he's telling her she can't _go out with Hakuba because he's a stuck up prissy_ and all of this she couldn't  _take it_ anymore it was too much did he  _care about her or not?_

He was still talking, going on about something-or-other, some stupid story where Kaito got himself glued to Hakuba's table but Aoko didn't listen, she didn't  _care_ , and obviously he didn't either if he was still spouting this stupid, useless, stuff  _he's never serious, is he?_ He never cared, of course he didn't — everything he told her, everything he ever said and begged her to believe in it was a  _lie_! How could she still trust him, after everything he'd done?

And she yelled at him — which is nothing, since she yells at him every day, right? But it wasn't like that, it was completely different, it was a different kind of sadness, a different kind of anger, she wanted to scream, cry, do  _anything_ just let the pain  _out,_ it was too much to bear and she wanted to punch him, and who was he to tell her what to do, who to date and who not to, or whatever else he wanted her? "You're not my dad, for goodness' sake, and nor should I ever have to listen to you, to whatever you want to say, about me or my life. You act like I'll never leave you, but you realize that I can and I  _will_ , you know, but you're always acting so — so goddamn  _haughty_ like you freaking own me or something! What about the boys who've sent me chocolate on White day even though I never gave them any the month before, when you sat there and made stupid jokes and called me fat? Were you really stupid enough, really  _dense_ enough, to think that I would still accept you? Still be your friend? ...Hell, still say I'd be your girlfriend?"

And she paused to take a breath and she could see him ready to make a fierce rebuttal but she plowed on: "And yet I've turned them down. Each and every one of them. You were counting, weren't you, the number of boys who've asked me out? But I was waiting for you, but you never even cared. You just kept on looking up my skirt and playing pranks on the rest of the class. You thought you were infallible. You thought you'd never lose me, didn't you? And you were wrong, weren't you? And maybe Saguru was a gentleman who'd treat me like a lady, maybe he wasn't as much as a bastard as you thought, huh? And maybe, maybe you were the bastard, you ever thought of that? Maybe the world doesn't revolve around you."

Her words stung like swords, but at this point she didn't care, she could practically see the crimson rubies beginning to topple, hourglass-like, but she hatedhim, absolutely  _hated_  him, she couldn't care anymore. "I was hoping you'd change, but you didn't. So I moved on. I found someone better than you. Is that so wrong?"

After a moment of silence, he spoke up. "I'm sorry, Aoko."

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore."

"Fine. Nakamori-san, whatever. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? I'm really, truly, honestly, seriously, genuinely sorry! I was wrong, okay? But what did I do to deserve this? What did I do to drive you away?" He whirled towards her, grabbing her shoulder, looking straight into her eyes. "What did I do to lose you?"

"I've answered that question three times over, Kuroba."

He didn't move, and hazel eyes — ones that she'd seen, ages and ages in the past, always watching her from the sides, always keeping her safe, always being there for her — but finally, they dimmed, they looked away, but she couldn't care anymore, she couldn't stand to see them, never again in her lifetime — and he was pulling away, his shadow receding. "I'm sorry for intruding. I'll be heading off now."

She'd chosen her path. She'd made that sacrifice...

Her breath hitched in her throat. "You'd better be." He grabbed his coat and stepped into his shoes, and she realized how weird it was that he'd come in the normal way this time but it didn't really matter she guessed because it was going to be the last time anyway. She watched him move for the door, pausing with his hand on the lock, looking back one last time, a final plea, promise, hope, anything.

"You really... don't love me anymore?" It was his final hope. The last bit of light shimmering behind his eyes, the mask, the last bit of hope, uncertainty, of love and life.

She glared at him, half expecting him to know the answer, half willing herself to stop, smile, take him back and say I'm sorry, half wanting to push him away, scream at him, turn away and never face him again, half wishing that she'd never even met him, and four halves didn't even make a whole but she didn't even care anymore she wasn't perfect, she never would be, but she'd found the closest to perfection she could ever make and here he was, trying to ruin it for her, but she wasn't going to let him in, let him mess up her world anymore.

"I never did."

 

* * *

 

**Part four: _Illuminating_**

_Echo far and wide, my prayer._

_Our reverberating singing voices_

_Painted a momentary light,_

_Illuminating a single flower._

 

She'd claimed he was a part of her life. But no, her life was  _hers_ , and she couldn't lean back, let go of the reins, let him or anyone else take over. She was in control, she made the decisions, she was the pilot, the leader. She was responsible for  _her_ life,  _her_ choices, and that was all. She didn't meddle with others', or let others meddle with hers. She  _lived_. She was free.

She wasn't letting him in anymore. And now, in her room watching the sky slowly painting itself purple, she remembered the beach watching the sun dip below the horizon, walking side by side footsteps etching into the sand, and her birthday in Junior High all those years ago, when everything had felt right and good and perfect.

 

 

_Let me back in. Let me back in, Aoko, please, it's cold outside. Let me in, Aoko, I'm begging you. Let me in and let's lie on the couch watching shoujo anime and arguing about voice actors, and it'll be good again. Let me back in. Please, Aoko, don't hate me. I don't know what to do anymore. Let me back in._

 

 

He was the full moon. The river emptying into the ocean. The biggest three-sixty roller coaster in the theme park. He was the brightest candle. The music in the silence. He was the brightest hotel light in the city lit up by LEDs, he was something you couldn't avert your eyes from.

He was seeking attention, and getting it.

 

 

_"Nice to meet you! I'm Kuroba Kaito."_

 

 

_"Happy birthday, Aoko."_

 

 

_"I thought... that if there was any way I could get back to you, I would have fallen in love with you."_

 

 

_"Don't hate me. Trust me. I'll make you proud of me."_

 

 

_"Please, please, please, count on me."_

 

 

_"No matter what happens, I'll stick with you..."_

 

 

_"I'll always be searching for your voice... I'll catch you when you fall."_

 

 

_"I'm sorry, okay? I... lied. But believe me this time."_

 

 

"If you're always like this... how are you expecting me to believe?" She leaned into her pillow, taking deep, gasping breaths. "How are you expecting me to trust you? That you'll come back, or whatever? If, in the end, it's always ... always a lie? I trusted you! I trusted you! Why..."

The light had receded. But she wanted to have faith, but she'd chosen her path — but the pain, it screamed at her —

 _To make a sacrifice to gain possession of this present reality, impossible to repeat; the act is unbreakably bound to loneliness_ — she'd made the sacrifice but now she regretted it — no, she had perfection, she held it in her hand but  _did perfection exist_ and even if it did,  _was it what she wanted?_ And why, why was Kaito there, why did she still believe what he said after everything  _but no, he's the hues of the rainbow and the sunrise over the sea, please I've given up the colors, everything's such a monochrome —_

"Why? Why did I still have faith in you, after everything you said but never meant? Because..." Tears dripping down her face, she reared her head back, messy and imperfect hair tangled across her face, she screamed, the words ringing around the room as the final choice that she had made...

"... because I loved you!"

 

* * *

 

**Part five: _I Never Say Goodbye_**

_Take a look into my eyes_

_Wipe away that last droplet_

_Every time you want to see me, call me_

_I'll be at the place where we first met._

 

_These days. It's been raining. And I'm pretty sure you didn't even know, because you never come out of your house. Not like I've been stalking you, but you never go to school, and I don't see you around town in places that you should be. When I call you you never answer, and when I go to your house it's like nobody's home, but I know you are. I bet you're in there playing your stupid erotic games again. Not that I ever approved of them, you know. You really shouldn't be doing those when you're just out of junior high... but I guess I can't scold you on these kinds of things. Besides, like I said, it's better if we just stayed out of each other's lives._

_But no. I miss you. I miss the mornings when you come to school late and I'd chase you around the classroom with a mop. But it's not like we did that in high school this year anyway — I have to worry about my grades, you know. ... And I miss those times when we'd walk home from school and buy ice cream on hot days and bubble tea on cold days, those days when the future seemed so far away and the horizon seemed endless._

_And these days. I've still been going to school. Everything's fine. Well... Saguru and I broke up. Don't ask why, and seriously, don't say I told you so. It was mutual, no hard feelings or anything... I just... never mind. You wouldn't care. But I mean... he doesn't care about me like you used to. So I guess you were right. All along. There, you win._

_And so I'm sorry, okay? I know you'll never forgive me. And I thought that I had the upper hand, but I don't. I really want you to even acknowledge me as a friend again... but I know you won't. And I know you haven't been coming to school — and then I thought who cares, really? Let that idiot do what he wants... but when the door opens I look up and I expect to see you there. Even though I know I won't._

_So there. You win. You've gotten me down on my knees begging for you to come back. And yes, I still have my pride — so it's not as if I'll do that. A few months ago I wouldn't have cared. But I need you. And I'm incomplete without you. God, I can't believe you. You're insane._

_So yeah. There were lots of things I liked about you. But lots of things I hated about you, too. And so I gave it up. I didn't care anymore. I just couldn't stand to see your face, hear your voice — what I once loved. It was just — people change, alright? And now, it's just so annoying — I can't — ugh! Every time I see you, it just makes me so angry! How you're always laughing everything off. Never taking anything seriously. Why are you doing this? You might say you loved me, give me a rose, even offer to sleep with me but the next day you'd have forgotten. You never stick you your word..._

_But there are the good things too. How you can always make me laugh. How I can always count on you. How you're always, always there._

_..._

_I don't know if you still consider me a friend._

_I miss having you here._

_But I haven't said goodbye yet... I hope I never will._

 

 

Aoko slammed her pen on the table with enough force to cause the cap to slip off and skid all the way across the room. Ignoring it, she reached for the paper, angrily shredding it and slamming its crumpled remains in the trash can.

She couldn't stand it — this silence, this coldness, this emptiness — this screaming, and endless pain —  _Let me back in_  — and something,  _something_ , lack of it, a space where something is supposed to be — but how can she tell if something is supposed to be? — and yet, and yet — there had to be  _something_ for there to be nothing and there had to be  _nothing_ if she wanted _everything_ because there was no light without darkness and vice versa — she couldn't have  _everything_ it wasn't possible there'd always be something empty  _but right now it didn't matter_ she was looking for perfection but she didn't know if she'd ever even gotten close to it and  _I don't need perfection I just need happiness but aren't they the same? Aren't they? Isn't the world so simple and seeming and so perfect just like that? Isn't it like that? A gridlock — isn't that how life is? Grow up, smile a bit, be happy and then you'll have it, perfection? And if I'm just one person on this vast, vast planet then how am I supposed to find one other who can really, truly make me happy —_ it wasn't as if perfection didn't exist, she just couldn't find it, right? But she had, she absolutely had, and these bittersweet fleeting days (as Keiko would call them — aspiring romance novelist, she said) were the best she'd ever had, isn't that right? _Isn't that right?_

 

 

_I just want to keep our hands connected... and be with you always._

 

 

She ran.

_Every time you want to see me, call me_

_I'll be at the place where we first met._

She ran. The world spun, whirled, twirling under her feet over and over again as her breath hitched in her throat, she ran for nothing and for everything — she needed it, the colors of the world, slowly seeping back into her life — a single flower, slowly opening again — everything was coming back — brightness, the colors —  _illuminating a single flower —_ she'd give it all, just for that moment, when he looked at her — she lived and she'd loved but the world was too imperfect — and she ran.

 

 

He was there.

 

 

_To connect to your singing voice,_

_My sound rings out and echoes deep within my heart._

_The tomorrow that surfaces in my prayer_

_Transforms a reason to live into hope._

_I want to be with you..._

 

 

"I love you."

 

* * *

 

**Part six: _Daisy_**

_I just want to keep our hands connected... and be with you always._

And perfection didn't exist. And no one, not even Aoko, could reach perfection, and gridlock, order, neat and tidy and ladylike — it wasn't perfection. But Aoko, she thought, could find happiness in imperfection.

Because it didn't matter if she was beautiful or perfect; it didn't matter if there were boys who'd really compliment her, she knew what she needed, she knew what she was living for — she knew who she could be with.

_To overwrite the accumulated sins,_

_You've got as many times as you need, from the repeating start line._

_Painting a tomorrow different from the past,_

_Painting hope for just the two of us, there's the start line._

Because Aoko knew she was popular. She knew there were boys who'd wait in line for her, buy a dress for her, get down on one knee for her. But they'd leave in the end, and no matter what Keiko or Saguru or anyone said, she'd always be waiting and watching for one who didn't, who betrayed the rules, who'd bring a smile to her face anytime, who didn't care if she was unladylike or unfashionable, but could accept her no matter how she was.

"I just want to keep our hands connected... And be with you always."

_Daisy_

 

* * *

 

**/FIN/**

**Author's Note:**

> at least i tried
> 
> this got a bit messed up at some point, maybe it got too long or the plot basically just started deteriorating, there were all these flaws but i didn't know how to fix them so i was just like "screw it" and posted this
> 
> if you liked it, consider leaving something on your way out~? 
> 
> -mikane


End file.
